


Not On Our Wedding Day!

by Model_of_Propriety



Category: Jekyll & Hyde - Wildhorn/Wildhorn & Bricusse & Cuden/Bricusse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fix-It, One Shot, i guess, no beta we die like the Board members, what if Jekyll could communicate?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Model_of_Propriety/pseuds/Model_of_Propriety
Summary: Jekyll successfully made it through his wedding, but he has to tell Lisa about Hyde before she finds out from anyone else.
Relationships: Lisa Carew/Henry Jekyll
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Not On Our Wedding Day!

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I can only write different versions of the same thing :/
> 
> Everything would have worked out so much better if he just communicated with people. (Why, Henry?)

Jekyll knew that he had to tell Lisa the truth. He had to tell her about Hyde on his own terms, before she could find out through Utterson or Hyde himself. He had intended to tell her before the wedding, but he had been so caught up creating a new formula to keep Hyde from making an appearance during the ceremony. Fortunately, it worked; the wedding ceremony went off without a hitch. 

However, Jekyll had no clue how much longer it would work, and he didn’t want to push his luck. 

“Lisa,” he said to his new wife, “there’s something I need to tell you.” 

He led her to a room separate from their reception. Jekyll took a deep breath, bracing himself. “First, I owe you an apology; I completely shut you out for all these weeks. I have acted selfishly, and I’m sorry. My work should never come before you.” 

Lisa’s confused expression softened. “Henry, I have always known how important your work is to you. I may not approve of your actions, but I understand. All is forgiven.” 

Jekyll gave a hollow laugh. “You may want to hold off on that forgiveness; I’m just getting started.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I owe you an explanation for my absence these past several weeks, and it needs to be fast. I don’t know how much time I have.” Jekyll took a deep breath, and he felt a prickling in the back of his mind; Hyde was coming back. “On the night of our engagement party,” Jekyll began, eager to tell as much of the story as possible before Hyde became fully aware, “the idea occurred to me that I didn’t _need_ another person to test my formula on. I could use myself.” 

Lisa opened her mouth in shock, but Jekyll rushed on with his tale. “I went home late that night and took my formula. Mere minutes later, I was consumed by a terrible pain; I cannot begin to tell you how horrible it was. When the pain subsided, I was no longer Henry Jekyll.” 

Lisa’s confused expression deepened. “No longer yourself? What are you talking about? Who were you?” 

Jekyll began pacing the floor. “The formula transformed me into a more wicked version of myself. This man named himself Edward Hyde.” 

At the mention of his name, Hyde perked up. _Ah, finally opening up, are we?_ he mocked. _Want me to finish the story?_

_Not a chance._ Jekyll responded. He looked over at Lisa and resumed his account. “After this first transformation, I locked myself away to control the experiment and make myself safe to be around. I didn’t know what Hyde was capable of, but I knew he was dangerous. My surmise proved to be true; he was the one to murder the Board of Governors.” 

Lisa staggered back in shock, lowering herself into a chair. Jekyll didn’t blame her; he figured he’d react about the same in her shoes. 

Jekyll knew he had to be fast; Hyde was growing impatient. “The worst part is,” he pressed on, “I can’t control him anymore; we used to require the formula to transform, but now he can take control whenever he wants, and I can only come back out if he lets me. The other night I made a formula to hold him off for a time-” _I’m not very pleased about that, by the way_ _,_ Hyde mentioned, “-but it’s wearing off.” 

Lisa opened and closed her mouth several times, but she didn’t say anything. 

“And now, I have one more sin to apologize for,” Jekyll said sorrowfully. “Missing our wedding reception.” 

At this, Lisa’s head snapped towards him. “What do you mean? You’re right here!” 

“I just told you; the formula’s wearing off. I don’t know how much longer Hyde will remain out of sight.” 

_Oh, I don’t know; I’m rather enjoying watching you squirm,_ Hyde drawled in his mind. _Though, you’re probably right. I’d get bo_ _re_ _d staying_ _back here the whole party._

_Go away, Hyde! Let me finish!_ Jekyll thought forcefully. He shook his head to clear it, then said to Lisa, “I don’t want to risk anything terrible happening at the reception. In all honesty, we were lucky to get through the ceremony.” 

“I-I don’t understand,” Lisa stammered. “You made this Hyde; can’t you just… unmake him?” 

Jekyll looked at her sadly. “That’s what the new formula was supposed to do, the one that’s worn off. In the early weeks it might have worked, but he’s become too powerful. As far as I know, I can’t kill him without killing myself in the process.” He approached her and gave her a quick kiss. “I’m sorry; I have to go.” 

Lisa grabbed his hand, stopping him from leaving. “Am I the only one you’ve told? Does anyone else know?” 

“John saw me transform once, but he’s the only other one. Please, let me go before Hyde takes over. I don’t want your first meeting of him to happen here.” 

Lisa slowly let go of his hand, and Jekyll walked out of the door. 

_Well, this has been fun,_ Hyde remarked as Jekyll practically ran out of the building, _but_ _I think it’s my turn now._

Jekyll kept running as long as he could, but the pain overtook him, causing him to collapse in a nearby alleyway. 

* * *

When the pain subsided, Hyde stood up and brushed himself off. “Well,” he said with a grin, “I think it’s time to go crash a party.” 

_Don’t you dare!_ Jekyll yelled in his mind. _I refuse to let Lisa’s first meeting of you be on our wedding d_ _ay!_

_Come on, Jekyll,_ Hyde replied, exulting in his alter ego’s suffering _, I so want to meet our lovely wife! It seems unfair that_ _I should have to wait to see my own bride._

_She’s not your wife_ _! She’s mine!_ Jekyll cried. He got so emotional at times. 

_Don’t be so selfish, Jekyll!_ _We share a body, after all; it would be rather difficult for us to not share a wife. And besides,_ Hyde sneered, _what can you do to stop me? I’m in control, and you’re too weak to take it back._

_I don’t need to take back control to keep you away,_ Jekyll responded shakily but resolutely. _I warned Utterson you might make an appearance, and I told him to shoot us on sight if you did._

_YOU WHAT?!_ Hyde bellowed back. How dare he! This exchange must have happened while Hyde was repressed by the formula. Fine, he wouldn’t return to the reception; it wasn’t worth his life. _You win this round, Jekyll,_ Hyde snarled, _but don’t celebrate just yet_ _._ _I still plan on meeting_ _Lisa before the day is out, and you left out some rather important parts of our story; I can’t wait to tell her about Lucy_ _._

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! No death, no gunshots!
> 
> Just in case you couldn't tell from the fact I use the name "Lisa", I'm going by the pre-Broadway version that has the drama stuff at the reception instead of the ceremony.
> 
> Please feel free to leave kudos/comments! (seriously, please do, they make my day)


End file.
